The present invention relates to secondary batteries and current collector terminals.
JP 2014-182880 A discloses a secondary battery that includes what is called a stacked electrode assembly. In the stacked electrode assembly, a plurality of positive electrode plates and a plurality of negative electrode plates are alternately stacked with separators interposed therebetween. The positive electrode sheets and the negative electrode sheets are not spirally wound. In the secondary battery disclosed in the publication, each of the positive electrode and the negative electrode includes a plurality of metal foil parts that are called tabs. The plurality of tabs are attached to a positive electrode terminal or a negative electrode terminal.